Make the darkness go away
by Rebell-chan
Summary: Draco feels more lonely than ever but then he founds one person who dosen't judge him at all. Taking place at Hogwarts the year after voldemorts death. DM/LL
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again **

* * *

><p><em>"Look, it's him…"<em>

_"What is he doing here? They should've kicked him out!"_

_"Is he still here?"_

_"Stay away from him, you here me? He's bad…"_

_"Why is he here? He shouldn't be here!"_

Draco Malfoy stood in the crowd of students and heard them all whisper. Whisper abort him.

He watched the students jump out of their carriages, taking one look at him and then starting to whisper as they carried their luggage to the castles stairs.

Draco sighted. He felt lonely and it didn't help that Ginny Weasly passed, glowering at him with red, teary eyes.

Probably crying because of her brother, Draco figured, thinking about Fred Weaslys death. It was all horrible, of course. So much death… Draco couldn't believe that the teachers decided to open up Hogwarts only a year after the incident with the dark lord and the death eaters.

Draco didn't wanted to go back, of course, but his mother had been all over him about how important it was for her that he finished his last year at Hogwarts so he didn't really had a choice.

People glowering and staring at him made _that thing_ on his left arm burn of guilt.

No one believed him when he said he didn't wanted to do it and he didn't blame them. He wouldn't believe himself if he had heard it. But it was all true and all so annoying that he could just bang his head into the stonewall.

Draco sighted once more and was just on his way to enter the castle when a hand grabbed his arm.

Pansy Parkinson giggled crow like. "Hello, Cutie! Didn't forget me, did you?"

Draco only threw one glance at Pansy before telling himself that he hated the girl.

"Hello, Pansy", the blonde responded, not cheerful at all.

"Leave him alone already", another one said and came up next to them.

Draco looked gratefully at Blaise who didn't respond his look.

"Shut up, Blaise", Pansy said and walked passed them, following the crowd of students into the castle.

Draco was about to thank Blaise for getting rid of her, but not even Blaise could talk to Draco after what had happened a year earlier.

Draco didn't blame him either, but he thought it would've been nice to have at least someone to talk to.

The blonde Slytherin was about to enter the great hall just like everyone else for the first time that term, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Malfoy", Professor McGonagall said with her high hat more higher than ever. "Can I have a word?"

Draco followed the new headmistress a little bit away from the crowd.

The teacher turned to him with a grave look at her face.

"How are you?", she asked and seemed a little bit nervous.

Draco nodded. "I'm fine, thanks…"

"Are you sure? And your arm…?"

Draco grabbed his left underarm where the dark mark was hidden under his coat.

McGonagall continued. "Not many first years know about the incident and if they do it's through their parents… Please, for their sake, will you keep it hidden?"

Draco squeezed his arm until it hurt. He nodded. "Of course, Headmistress."

McGonagall smiled, but it was a forced smile. She went away to the great hall, leaving Draco with his sins.

_"Thoughts as free as sun today will make the darkness go away. Happy thoughts in heart and soul will help you wake and reach your goal. Just think about it for a while, soon you'll sing and dance and smile…"_

Draco turned around and watched Looney Luna Lovegood jump pass him with a merrily smile and her wand put behind her ear. Her coat and long hair danced as she jumped over to the golden trio who grated her with hellos.

That's bullshit, Draco thought for himself, referring to the lyrics she had been singing. There was no way darkness would go away just like that. Not from him, anyway.

He sighted heavy and entered the great hall with the darkness still lumbering his poor shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two roses on a bush**

* * *

><p>Draco had a hard time concentrating on the classes the following weeks. It had never happened before and it was really getting on his nerves. He didn't know exactly what the problem was, but he suspected it had something to do with his dark mark itching and burning all the time. Or it could just simply been the freaking looks and whisperers about him in the hallways.<p>

It was all bad stuff they whispered about him, how he had been the dark lords pet, how he had betrayed his best friend Harry Potter (which really annoyed him since it was just a bloody rumour. Since when had he'd been friends with Potter?) and the most common thing that was something about a triangle drama where he had been put to choose between Pansy and Hermione Granger. It was all bullshit, of course. Just bloody freaking bullshit.

But not all rumours where bad, there had been several about how extraordinary he was in bed or how he made women fall in love with him.

Truth to be told, Draco had never been in love. Sad but true, in eighteen years you expect a guy to at least have a crush. He did have a crush once, when he was eight. Well, that was until he found out that he, a pureblood was better than the halfbloods.

As Draco walked the hallways that afternoon, on his way to detention (for lack of concentrating) he noticed a group of six years looking at him, giggling as he passed them.

For like, two seconds he was satisfied with his status with the ladies, but it soon disappeared into nausea and grief.

It was like his body couldn't manage him even a bit of happiness because of what he had done in his past.

Suddenly the richmans son stopped and turned his head to the right, listening.

"_Happy thoughts in heart and soul will help you wake and reach your goal. Just think about it for a while, soon you'll sing and dance and smile…"_

He saw Luna Lovegood stand in the yard, singing to a lonely rose on a bush. She took the wand from behind her ear and looked quickly around.

Draco also looked around, wondering what the hell she was doing when she raised her wand and whispered something, pointing the wand next to the rose. Another rose sprout out of her wand, grabbing the seat next to the other one.

"There", the blonde witch smiled. "Now you don't have to be alone anymore."

When she was satisfied with the roses she continued her song.

"_If you think you're good on your own, maybe you still are alone. Grumbling makes it all much worse, beyond salvation, break the curse. If grief and sorrow haunts you, stay, smile, the darkness goes away…"_

´Draco couldn't listen to that crap any longer.

"It's bullshit", he said loud so that she could hear.

"Bullshit?"

Luna Lovegood turned around, facing him with her big, blue eyes staring at him. Suddenly she smiled, laughing a little bit before looking at him again.

"It's not bullshit", she said. "It's the truth!"

Draco who was busy cursing himself for speaking to Looney Lovegood, looked up as well.

He was just on his way to say something about how it still was bullshit, truth or not when she wrinkled her forehead.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?", he asked her and stared at her like she was an idiot of some kind.

"I don't know how to tell you this", Luna kept going with a worried look. "But you look like you're fading away…"

That was the stupidest thing Draco had heard since last time he heard Weasly say something.

It didn't seem to concern Luna, cause she suddenly nodded eagerly.

"It's the nargles", she said. "I'm sure of it."

Draco was about to ask what the hell nargles was when the girl took of her butterbearcorknecklace and placed it around his neck.

"You need it more than I do", she said and nodded. "But still… Don't you worry, Draco, I'll find a way."

With those words Looney Luna Lovegood took her bag and ran away trough the corridor.

Draco was still in shock, wondering what the bloody hell had just happened. He looked at the necklace and turned it in his hand.

He had never got that girl, she was purely mad, even madder than a hatter, he thought. With a last glance at the two roses, the nausea came over him once again and he hurried away so that he wouldn't vomit in front of the group of girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think so far! Reviews is always awesome!:D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Every Wednesdaymorning**

* * *

><p>A regular Wednesdaymorning at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was having breakfast in the Great Hall.<p>

He sat by himself, reading the Daily Prophet as he chewed on a piece of toast with butter.

Draco was feeling pretty annoyed at the moment, which had became a habit during these first weeks.

He was getting used to sit by himself, so that wasn't what annoyed him this golden morning - It was the subject the Slytherin firstgraders were talking about a couple of seats next to him.

"Look, there's Harry Potter!", a pale looking boy said to his two friends.

"I can't believe we actually got a chance to go to Hogwarts together with him!", his friend, a blonde girl said happily.

"Oh, let's go over there and ask for his autograph!", the third one suggested.

Draco snorted for himself.

_Go fall in a ditch, Potter,_ he thought as he tried to ignore the light that shined from the three first graders eyes at the sight of the golden trio.

"What's so funny?"

Draco looked up with a surprised face and stared at possessor of the light voice.

Luna Lovegood sat at the seat right before him with a number of _**The Quibbler **_and a cup of juice in her hands.

She stared right at him with her big eyes, making him even more annoyed.

"When the hell did you get here?", he snapped and put his newspaper up before his face, shutting the loony out.

He had to peek over the edge of the paper when he noticed how the girl was getting herself comfortable by grabbing a carrot-cupcake and starting to read _**The Quibbler.**_

Draco coughed with a strict look at her, wanting her to go away from him, but she didn't register his signals.

He coughed again. Nothing.

"I'm _not_ clearing my throat here!", he snapped and put the paper down on the table.

Luna looked up with a surprised face.

"Is something the matter then?", she asked with her bubbling voice.

"_YES_!", he shouted, not understanding what the blonde witchs problem was.

Luna gasped and leaned towards him.

"Is there a Huffspout in your throat?"

Instead of asking what the hell a Huffspout was, Draco decided to be sarcastic.

"No", he said with fake enthusiasm. "But there's an idiot in my eye."

Luna gasped again and leaned over even further, staring deep into his iceblue eyes.

"Where?", she asked wondering.

Draco stared back at her. Was this girl seriously stupid, or was she just messing with him?

"Go away, Lovegood", he sighted and returned to his paper.

"I can't do that", Luna answered, making him peek over the papers edge again. "Every Wednesday I eat breakfast at one of the other tables, you see. And today was simply the Slytherintable more appealing."

Draco put his paper down again and threw a quick look down at the table.

"There's other seats available", he said and rose his paper before his face one more time.

"I've been practising on a spell", Luna continued like she hadn't heard him at all. "It makes the nargles go away."

Draco slammed the paper in the table for the third time and raised his eyebrows at her.

"I am not going to let you hex me", he said and rose from the bench. "Crazy woman."

Luna rose too and walked after him with the paper and the cup in her hands.

"Don't worry", she said as she tried to keep up with his (for her) giant steps. "I've been practising on the Fat Friar and how different are you two, really?"

"Right", Draco said, thinking about Hufflepuffs ghost. "Except that he's already dead!"

"But I'm not planning on killing you, Draco", Luna said confounded.

He stopped at the hearing of his first name and turned to the pale girl.

"Stop following me!"

He started to walk again and cursed himself for actually thinking that Lovegood was going to leave him alone.

"I was about to practise on The Grey Lady, you see", Luna continued as she followed the Slytherin. "But she wouldn't let me, so she simply send me to the Fat Friar…"

Draco stopped again, annoyed as hell.

"Look", he snapped. "I _don't_ need your stupid spells, I _don't_ need your stupid babbling nonsense. And I _don't_ need you to follow me around, is that clear?"

Luna looked on him with a serious face and for a second Draco thought that his words had actually got to her.

"It's okay", Luna said and smiled to his disappointment. "I'll think of something else. Just wait a little bit longer!"

With those words she turned and jumped back to the Great Hall, leaving Draco staring after her.

"Hi, Cutie!"

Draco almost jumped out of his shoes when Pansy bumped into him, grabbing his shoulders from behind.

He sighted. "Hi, Pansy…"

"Going to class?"

Draco looked down on his hands and realised he had forgot his bag at the Slytherintable.

"I've seem to have forgot my…", he started when a pale hand held his dark portfolio in front of him.

"Here you go!", Luna said and handed it over to him. "You left it at your plate."

"Thanks…", Draco said, still a little confused.

"See you later!", the loony girl smiled and jumped down the corridor with her hair dancing on her back and her coat dancing around her ankles.

"What's her deal?", Pansy asked and crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you're actually talking to her?"

Draco turned to her. "Of course I don't."

"Good!", Pansy grinned and took his arm. "Let's go to class, shall we? Girls like Loony Lovegood are the worst kind, you see. She's so pale you could confuse her for one of the ghosts, am I right? And another thing…"

Draco had stopped listen to Pansy since they where in third grade and wouldn't make an exception now either. He was too busy thinking about how strange that Lovegoodgirl was. And what the hell was nargles? And why was it so important that she had to get rid of them for him? Where they lethal?

He actually considered going to Madame Pomfrey for some medicine, but figured not even she would know what nargles were.

Draco didn't feel much better inside and still annoyed, he walked with Pansy to Enchantmentclass with dancing, blonde hair and sparkling, blue moonlight-eyes in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, third chapter^_^ Sorry about my bad english, can't really seperate the american and the brittish:P And of course - Reviews are always awesome!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**To Mr. Draco Malfoy, From Mother**

* * *

><p>The winter came and soon the whole landscape was white of sparkling snow.<p>

All students from the four dorms was busy as always with studies and as soon they had a free period - they went out in the snow and had fun.

It was a snowy day in the beginning of December that Draco Malfoy sat on a bench outside in the cold weather, skipping classes.

He sat by himself with both hands in his trouser pockets, the black cape warming his body under the uniform and the green-silvery scarf his neck.

His breath tried to sneak out with every sight he made. And it was a lot of sights he made.

Sometimes when Draco was about twelve he had mastered the power of pressing anger and sorrow down his body to later take it out on someone else, or as he did now - by breathing the rage out.

Every single day had been a damn pain for him since he became a Deatheater and coming back to Hogwarts a last time was actually getting his hopes up.

But no. He was still alone and dreadful. He hated himself.

As he watched a group of third years fighting 'til death by throwing snowballs at each other, he remembered when that used to be him.

He glanced on the letter that was lying on the bench next to him, signed from Narcissa Malfoy.

"Damn", the Malfoy hear muttered for himself as he tried to breath out the things that annoyed him.

It was almost quiet, only the laughs of the third years and some birds that flew above him was sounding, until Draco heard the thick snow behind him creak by someone's footsteps.

He didn't bother to turn around, it was probably just a teacher that was about to yell at him for skipping class.

The creaking sound stopped and Draco could hear the person behind him breathing heavy.

Suddenly Draco understood that the person was looking at him, so he turned his head to face the person.

There was just one problem - There was no one there.

Draco raised his eyebrows in a surprised look. He could've sworn he'd actually heared something.

_Weird, _he thought as he turned back to his view of the forbidden forest.

"Hello, Draco", a melodic voice said, making Draco jump three meters up in the air.

"Luna!", Draco shouted of surprise and stared at the blonde girl who was sitting right next to him.

Luna looked up with a happy smile on her lips.

"You called me by my first name", she said and laughed a little.

"Well", Draco said caught of guard. "You called mine."

"What's this?", Luna asked and looked curiously at the letter that lied in the middle of them.

"From my mother", Draco sighted annoyed as he went back to his pose with the hands in his pockets.

"How nice", Luna smiled. "You must be happy to hear from her."

"Yeah", Draco answered sarcastic. "Or not."

"No?", Luna asked with the smile disappearing from her face. "Do you mind?"

Draco didn't answer so Luna took that as a yes.

She brushed the snow of the letter and opened it.

"_**Dear Draco**_", she read.

"_**I hope you're having a wonderful time at Hogwarts with your friends. You're studying hard I hope, it is my and your fathers highest wish that you will graduate and get a fine job at the ministry. **_

_**My dear boy, I won't be home for Christmas this year. I will be visiting your father in jail and after that I will be in a trial in France, testifying against several deatheaters that apparently have fled there. I won't be back until the day before new-years eve. **_

_**My beloved son, you should take this opportunity to spend Christmas together with your friends. **_

_**Please say thank you to Pansy Parkinson, her parents send me a lovely flower basket. **_

_**My dear boy, take good care.**_

_**Love. Mother aka Narcissa Malfoy.**_"

"Oh", Luna said after reading the letter.

"Yeah…", Draco sighted.

"Who's Pansy Parkinson?"

Draco stared at the tiny young woman.

"_What?_",he screamed. "_That's_ what caught you?"

Luna put the letter down and turned to the landscape.

"And besides", Draco muttered. "You met her the other day."

"Your mother seems like a nice person", she said, ignoring his outbreak. "That's good."

"I guess", Draco said. "What's your mother like?"

Draco couldn't just believed he had said that. It was already bad enough that he was having a conversation with Loony Lovegood, did he have to make it worse by asking totally lame questions?

"My mother's dead", Luna said and Draco stopped his inner battle.

He looked at the girl and felt sympathy.

"I'm sorry", he said, polite as he was.

"It's okay", Luna said and continued staring at the forest and the foggy sky. "I have my dad."

"You're spending Christmas with him?"

A smile reached Lunas lips, but she quickly hid her mouth in the blue-silvery scarf.

"Yes", she said.

"Lucky you", Draco said and sighted again.

"But spending Christmas with friends is just as nice", she quickly added.

Draco sighted again. "It is", he said. "If you have any, which I don't."

Luna smiled again, not something Draco had expected.

"I know", she said. "But it was better if you told me yourself."

"Hey, hey!", Draco shouted all of sudden. "Don't you dare sympathize me, Lovegood!"

Luna instantly shook her head with her big eyes full of innocence.

"I won't", she promised and rose from the bench. "You should get inside before the Snowcracks comes and bites your nose."

Draco made a wry face. "What?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Or before you get a cold."

She turned and started to walk to the castle, only to stop after five meters.

"Oh yeah", she said and turned to the blonde Slytherin. "Don't forget to pack your things in good time before we're leaving."

Draco stared at her with a blank face. "I'm sorry, what?"

Luna smiled again. "I'm inviting you to spend Christmas with my father and I this year."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "That didn't sounded like an invitation."

Luna nodded. "You're right."

She turned again and started to walk away.

"The train leaves the 23rd at midday", she said loud so that he could here her.

Draco just stared after the blonde girl who suddenly started to jump her way forward.

He giggled at her sudden performance. "Crazy woman", he smirked.

Suddenly fear hit him right in the stomach.

"_Oh no_", he cried to a squirrel who watched him from a tree. "Xenophilius is going to kill me when he finds out!"

The squirrel just stared at Draco when he grabbed the letter and his bag and started to run after Luna.

"Hey, Lovegood!", he shouted. "Wait up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very long chapter, but it makes the mood for the next one:) Reviwes rocks! I will also be telling you in the next one how we in the North celebrates ChristmasxD Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Why?**

* * *

><p>Draco stepped into the Hogwartsexpress and wrinkled his eyebrows in a wry face.<p>

He didn't know why he had accepted Lunas sudden invite to come and celebrate Christmas with her and her father, it was against everything he had ever lived for, but hey, really, what did he have to lose? No one of his old friends talked to him, Vincent wasn't even alive anymore, Pansy was and had always been a big, annoying pain in his ass and the rest of the Slytherins despised him as the failure and coward he was. So he figured, why not be a bloodtraitor as well by hanging around with Loony Lovegood.

Luna appeared behind him, putting her glove clothed hands on his back.

"You're going, Draco?", she asked with her innocent voice and gave him a light push.

Draco sighted and started to walk left in the trains corridor. With Luna following him like a tail he looked for an available seat for the two of them to sit.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice and made a sudden stop.

Luna bumped into his back, making a light groaning of surprise.

Draco watched Pansy and her Slytheringirls talking about usual, silly nonsense.

Luna leaned her head to the side so that she could see what Draco was looking at, the same moment he turned around and started to push her back the way they came from.

"I don't understand", Luna said as Draco hustled her forward.

"It's nothing to understand", Draco said and opened a door to a coupe. "Quickly, get in!"

He shoved the confused Luna in the coupe and followed, closing the door behind him.

Just as he saw Pansy walked by, he kneeled so that she wouldn't see him.

Draco sighted of relief and turned around, certain of that the danger was all over.

"Eh", Harry Potter said, staring at him together with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. "Is everything alright, Malfoy?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, first looking at the four Gryffindors and then at Luna who just stood and looked at him.

"None of your business, Potter!", he snapped and grabbed Lunas hand. "C'mon, we're sitting somewhere else."

Luna waved to her friends before she walked out of the coupe before Draco.

The second before Draco closed the door behind him, he heard Ron say;

"Luna's with Malfoy now? _Why?_"

That was a question Draco had asked himself a lot the last days. Why was she with him? Of course, she had always been her own and never stopped to surprise her surroundings, but seriously… _Why?_ Why was she the only person that smiled at him without asking for anything in return? And all the times Draco had made fun of her…

"We can sit here", Luna said and sat down on the seat, next to the window.

It was a two-seat, facing a wall, so Draco had to sit down next to her.

He hadn't really accepted Luna as a friend or even as the girl that he could talk to time to time, but she wasn't Loony Lovegood anymore. Not in his eyes. She was all Luna now.

"The nature sure is beautiful up here", Luna said with her face pressed to the window. "Don't you think so too?"

Draco was about to answer when she turned to him, her eyes looking at him with a matter-of-factly look.

"It's Christmas eve tomorrow", she said. "Are you excited?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and curved the corner of his mouth down.

"What's there to be excited about?", he asked with a grumpy voice.

Luna acted like she hadn't heard his answer as she put her feet on the wall before them, her brown suede boots matching the wooden wall.

Draco picked up the pocket watch his father had given to him on his fifteenth birthday that was in pure silver with the Slytherinsnake on the top.

He opened it. Ten past twelve pm.

"The train should be in London at five or something", Draco said and put his watch back in the inner pocket on his black winter jacket.

"Good", Luna answered. "Then we can go presentshopping before they close!"

"Looking forward to it", Draco said sarcastically and crossed his arms. "I'm going to sleep now, don't disturb me."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Draco woke up several hours later by Luna shaking him like crazy.

"_What?_", he snapped by reflex as he opened his eyes.

"We're arriving at Kings Cross Station", Luna said. "We should get ready to get off the train."

Draco adjust himself in the seat and looked outside the window. It was dark outside though the clock wasn't more than five in the afternoon.

He rose and walked (still tired) with Luna to the nearest door and was the first to open it as the train stopped at the platform.

They went over to the conductor that was busy taking out the students bags of the luggage compartment.

"Now what?", Draco asked as he and Luna got their bags and was on their way out of Kings Cross Station.

"I'd love to shop at mugglestores", Luna said. "They have all sorts of things, very interesting things of course."

"I don't know…", Draco replied with doubt in his voice.

He figured he was just going to follow Luna. How bad could it really be to shop in mugglestores?

Luna did take him to an amount of different stores, all on the same street. She had been there lots of times before and apparently knew what she was doing.

"Wait here", Luna ordered Draco as she was on her way into a little store. "I'm going to buy your gift."

She left Draco out in the cold street and Draco suddenly got scared. Luna was buying him something? Now he had to buy something back!

He looked around after an appropriate store as his eyes got caught on a jewellery.

Rich as he was, he walked over the street and into the store.

A lot of necklaces and bracelets and earrings and rings rested on velvet pillows in monitors of glass.

"Can I help you?"

Draco looked at the young mugglewoman that stood behind the desk and smiled at him.

"I'm looking for a Christmas gift", Draco said, jot really knowing how he should treat the muggle.

"Is it for a girl?", the woman asked. "What she's like?"

"She has big eyes", Draco said. "Like a fly… or a fish."

The woman laughed. "I didn't mean physically! What is she like as a person?"

"Oh", Draco said and felt more comfortable in the worm store with its cosy light. "She's botherless and odd… always smiling, doesn't care what people think of her…"

"She sounds like a silver person", the woman said. "Keep going, please."

"Eh", Draco said. "She likes to scare the crap out of me by showing up out of nowhere."

"Hm", the woman thought. "What colour are her fisheyes?"

Draco smiled a little at her joke. "Blue", he said. "Like a starry winter night. Which actually fits since her name means _moon._"

"Moon, huh?", the woman said and started to look inside different monitors as she walked around the store.

She picked out a bracelet and held it up before him, the lamplight shining behind the silver chain.

It was a beautiful bracelet with small white diamonds and blue sapphires hanging from it.

"It's perfect", he said and smiled.

When he walked out of the store with the bracelet in a little box in his pocket, he saw Luna stand outside the store she had walked in before.

She stood with a patient smile and waited for him.

Draco crossed the street and went over to her.

"Hello, Draco", she said like they hadn't accompanied each other the whole day.

"Hi", he responded. "You're done?"

"Yes", she said as the started to walk down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I had to split the Christmas-chapters into two:P Hope no one minds...<strong>

**Anyway, it's the day before Christmas Eve in the story and I don't really know how it is in brittan... Do they celebrate at christmas eve or christmasday? **

**We in the North celebrates it on christmas eve, we get the presents and the whole thing on that day and just relaxes on the day after. **

**If someone knows how they do in the UK, please tell me!^^ Reviews kick ass, I just love them! Thanks for reading, will be uploading more soon! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lovegood tower**

* * *

><p>The snow laid white over the fields and forests and gleamed up the dark evening. A black tower stood on top of a hill, the tower Luna called home.<p>

Luna almost ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Father!", she called. "It's me!"

The door opened and a tall, pale man with white fluff-hair attacked Luna with hugs.

"My beloved daughter", Xenophilius Lovegood said and kissed Lunas forehead.

Draco stared at them until Xenophilius noticed him.

"Ah", he said. "Is this your friend, darling?"

Luna was just about to introduce him to Draco, when Xenophilius face turned into a scared one.

Lunas father took out his wand and for a moment Draco thought he was about to attack him.

"Lumos", Xenophilius said and held his wand out to get a better look of Draco.

Draco didn't say anything as Mr. Lovegood put himself before Luna and held out his wand against Draco as protection.

"You're Lucius son", Mr. Lovegood said. "Don't you dare come close to my daughter!"

"Father, don't", Luna said gently and made him lower his wand. "This is Draco Malfoy, his the friend I invited over. Isn't he lovely?"

Draco raised an eyebrow as Luna started an discussion with her father.

He was _lovely?_ Why did Luna talk about him like he was some lost puppy she's brought home? He'd almost expect that the next question she was about to ask was "_Can I keep him?_".

"Excuse me", Draco said and interrupt the Lovegoods argument. "I'm just here because Luna asked me to…"

"He didn't have anyone else to celebrate Christmas with, father", Luna said.

Xenophilius sighted and stepped aside from the door opening.

"C'mon in, young Mr. Malfoy", he said and let Draco in.

"Please, Sir", Draco said. "During my visit here, I'm just Draco."

The man gave him a forced smile and turned to his daughter.

"Dinner is on the table", he said and went upstairs.

As Luna and Draco took of their jackets and hats, they went over to the little dinnertable where a big bowl of soup stood served.

Draco sat down at one chair and looked around while Luna served him soup.

"It's potato-and-beef soup", Luna said and placed the plate on the table, before Draco.

"Thanks", Draco said and tasted the hot soup. His face shined up. "Your father's a great chef!"

Luna smiled as she sat down as well.

"No, he's not", she said. "Sometimes Mrs Weasly comes over and cooks for us, they live just beyond the field, you see."

Draco first looked at Luna and then at the soup.

The Weaslys where bloodtraitors, everybody knew that. If he hanged out with Luna who hanged out with the Weaslys, was that making him a bloodtraitor? A part of him actually hoped that it did.

Just thinking about it made his dark mark burn. He dropped the spoon and grabbed his arm where the mark was hidden under his shirt.

"Does it hurt?", Luna asked and he noticed that she had been watching him.

Draco looked for the right words as he nodded.

"Sometimes", he answered and grabbed the spoon again and continued to eat.

He felt Luna watch him a couple of more seconds before she put her own spoon down and grabbed his left arm.

"What are you doing?", he snapped as the blonde witch pulled up his sleeve and looked right on the death mark that hadn't changed at all in two years.

The only difference was that the skin was red and full of scars like someone had tried to get rid of it. The truth was, Draco had tried to get rid of it a lot of times, but nothing had helped.

And now he was ashamed of the scars, especially since Luna was staring right at them.

She didn't say anything as she stroke her fingers upon his skin, her blue eyes watching every scar.

Finally she laid her hand upon the mark, warming his skin and eased the pain.

"Does it feel better?", she asked after a minute or so.

Draco nodded. "Yes, it actually does. Thanks."

She smiled at him and started to eat again.

Draco tried to eat as well, but didn't succeed so much when his mind and eyes wandered of to Luna every other second.

He was slightly impressed with her actually. Always so kind and unafraid… was there anything she couldn't do?

After dinner, Luna showed him two stairs up in the tower and showed him the guestroom where he would be sleeping.

"We haven't used it in a while", Luna said as she noticed the dust that covered the room.

"I'll handle it", she said and raised her wand. The dust disappeared with the spell she mumbled, making the room much more inviting.

"I know it's not what you're used to", she said to Draco. "But I hope you wont mind."

"No, it's fine", he answered and put his suitcase on the bed. "Thanks. Goodnight, Luna."

She smiled. "Goodnight, Draco. I'll wake you up tomorrow!"

She walked out and closed the door behind, leaving him alone.

Draco opened the window and spotted an owl that was picking it's wing on the branch of a tree right outside.

He whistled and the owl flew up to him, placing himself on Dracos shoulder.

Draco walked inside, opened up his suitcase and picked up a black box with silver ribbon. It was golden earrings he had picked out in the jewel store as a gift for his mother.

He tied it to the owls leg and petted the black feathers.

"To Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy", he said to the owl as it took of and flew up into the sky.

The moon shined above the white landscape, making the night light and the air clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, it's me again! Sorry that this chapter took so long for me to update, but I've been on a computerfree vacation, you see^^ Anyway, back to reality and to Draco and Luna. The last HP movie coming out this week in Sweden and I'm so excited!<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, they've been great and awesome and I'm looking forward to many more^^ **


End file.
